Ohoshisama kirakira
by xxhummingbird
Summary: Kameko Mori is in love with the Lieutenant of the sixth division. She also adores Tanabata, believing that it explains her life story. She sees Abarai Renji as the one she has been seperated from, and is longed to be re-united with. includes two oc's.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **So, my story is based on this tale. It's a Bleach fan story, with OC characters and originals from the series. I may take a while for me to post the first chapter, but here is the tale from the Tanabata Festival in Japan.

_Orihime (__織姫__,__Weaving Princess__), daughter of the Tentei (__天帝__,__Sky King, or the universe itself__), wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa (__天の川__,__Milky Way, lit. "heavenly river"__). Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi (__彦星__,__Cow Herder Star__) (also referred to as Kengyuu (__牽牛__) who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if Orihime worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet._

_The following variation of the story is known in China and Japan: A young farmer named Mikeran discovered on his farm a robe which, unbeknownst to him, belonged to a goddess named Tanabata. Soon after, Tanabata visited Mikeran and asked if he had found it. He lied and told the goddess that he hadn't but would help with her search. Eventually the pair fell in love, were wed and had many children. However, one day Tanabata noticed a piece of cloth which had once belonged to her robe on the roof of Mikeran's hut. His lie discovered, Tanabata agreed to forgive him on the condition that he weave a thousand pairs of straw shoes, but until that time, she would leave him. Mikeran was unable to weave the shoes in his lifetime and thus never met Tanabata again. However, it is said that the pair meet once a year when the stars Altair and Vega intersect._


	2. Anxious Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! But Chloe and I own the two OC here. Sai Nakamaru© to xxhummingbird, and Kameko Mori© to PANICparanoia.

This is just a short story for Chloedon :3 Seeing she is SPESHULLLL x a billion! She like Renji _ a lot xD LOL. So, I decided to write a short story for her :3

Characters; Renji Abarai, Kameko Mori, Shuuhei Hisagi, Sai Nakamaru.

Characters look like this - .com/art/SaixxKameko-152828783

- - -

Kameko's favourite celebration was Tanabata. She adored the story, believing it true. Each day this celebration came around, she'd sit upon the roof of the fourth division, singing to familiar tune to herself, wishing that one day she could share it with another, much like the stars meeting again each year.

It was one day until that day came around again, where the two stars will meet again, before being torn apart by the sky river. Kameko had silently left her three friends in the squad nine barracks. Each of them drunk from the night's drinking with Rangiku. Finding herself comfortable in her own bed in the squad four barracks, she fell into her normal deep sleep, waiting to be awoken by the sun shining through the windows. Though, that morning, she wasn't to be woken by the sunshine.

"_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira" _

The familiar tune seemed to make Kameko stir from her sleep, her eyes slowly opening before narrowing at the sight of the white haired girl standing at the side of her bed. She could still smell the alcohol from the night before on her friend. Grunting in response, she pulled the blankets over her head, blocking out the sunshine, and any possible sound that her friend would want to make.

"Go away, Sai! It's too early!" Kameko complained, her voice muffled by the thick covers.

"Nonsense!" cried Sai, grabbing the blankets and pulling them clear off the bed, "It's not early! If it was early, I too would still be asleep!"

Kameko sat up, glaring at her friend with her narrowed gray eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Sai folded her arms over her chest as she eyed Kameko, "We are going to the human world… it's Tanabata and we were going to surprise you by taking you to the festival there…" she answered, her tone low as she seemed to be growing irritated.

Kameko guessed that when Sai said _us_, she meant the lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisagi. She knew the two were close and would go anywhere together, but she wondered why they would invite her along, if they were just to spend time with each other anyway. She felt as if she'd be the third wheel, just following them around.

"Oh" she murmured, "Is anyone else going?"

Sai arched her brows, "I said it was a surprise… I can't ruin it all! That's just not fair! Now get up!"

Kameko reluctantly crawled out of the bed, landing on the ground with a thump as she gazed up at the open window, frowning at the open air streaming in, along with its sunshine. Seemed that she wouldn't be spending her yearly ritual on the roof of the fourth squad, no, she would be towed along behind her best friend Sai, and her boy toy.

She suppressed a sigh at the thought as Sai grabbed her from the ground, pulling her along and out the door of the room. Kameko also guessed that there would be no time for breakfast or anything if Sai was in charge. Glancing to the side as she was dragged out of the room, she spotted Shuuhei standing outside the doorway. He too grinned broadly, as if they had something planned that she hated. Growing anxious she climbed to her feet, Sai letting her go.

"Should I be concerned?" she pestered, almost glaring at her friend.

Sai just grinned, "No, course not… why?" she was still grinning.

Kameko felt the butterflies in her stomach slowly appear as she followed the two from the ninth division down the hall. She pictured something bad in her mind, yet, she couldn't always believe that her friends would do something bad, even if they grinned like maniacs.


	3. Better Than Ever

Chapter two! Excuse spelling mistakes, computer is being a bitch.

-

The thought of who else would be coming along with them seemed to irritate Kameko to no end. They had left the Soul Society within a few minutes of her being woken up, and now they sat outside a small café, waiting for their breakfast. She eyed the two sitting across from her, both of them looked completely out of place. For one, Sai had white hair, not very popular in the area, and two, Shuuhei had tattoos and scars on his face… making people automatically think he would be in a gang of sorts.

Feeling the embarrassment creep up on her, she sunk back into her chair, trying to avoid eye contact with the people sitting inside the café. She could even feel her cheeks burn red because of it.

"This is embarrassing… I thought someone else was coming…" she muttered to Sai.

Sai lifted her gaze from the coffee place in front of her, and shrugged, "Yeah… they are already here" she smiled softly at the waiter who was giving them weird looks, "And… what? Are you afraid to sit at a table with us?"

Kameko muttered under her breath, "No… it's just the fact that you have white hair, and Shuuhei has a tattoo and scars on his face! People will probably think I've been abducted and is being forced to sit at this table with you before you take me off to kill me and throw me over a bridge!"

Sai blinked, staring at Kameko with a shocked expression, while, on the other hand, Shuuhei burst into a fit of laughter. Kameko blushed furiously as she tried to hide her face behind her hands. Sai couldn't help but crack a smile, leaning over the table and patting Kameko's shoulder.

"There, there, I would never throw you over a bridge… I'd bury you somewhere" she winked, before laughing herself.

Kameko ignored her friends, glaring at them both before diverting her gaze, a pout pulling at her lower lip. At least she knew that if she were ever betrayed, she wouldn't be found in the water. Turning her attention toward the tea placed in front of her, she quickly drunk it before looking toward Sai.

"What are you planning next?" she questioned.

Sai sipped at her coffee, glancing toward Kameko, "We are going to go get Yukata next." She answered, taking another sip, "Why?"

Kameko couldn't help but smile. She hadn't once had a Yukata to wear on her favourite day. She actually felt happy about being with the two on that day, even if they had made fun at her a second ago. Eagerly waiting for the two to finish their breakfast, she leapt out of her chair when Sai rose from her seat.

"If anything, I'd say you're excited" noted Shuuhei, as they left the table.

Kameko stared up at him, growling at her height as she shrugged, "No…"

Sai eyed her.

"… Maybe…" she admitted.

She walked happily between the two, her size making her look like a child. She'd only been to the human world few times without carrying the burden of a mission. She was surprised that the two knew their way around so well. Wondering why they hadn't invited her before.

They entered a rather large shop in a new street. It's windows covered in beautiful garments. All seemed to have been brought up to celebrate the occasion that would take place that evening. Kameko almost tripped as she entered the building, her attention drawn to the Yukata hanging over the place, their colours glowing.

"It's beautiful" she murmured as she gazed around.

Sai nodded slightly, glancing around for a brief second before pushing Kameko forward, "Choose one"

"You mean it?" Kameko glanced back.

Sai nodded, "How could you not have one of these for Tanabata?"

Kameko brightly, for the first time since she'd been awoken that morning, "Alright!"

She seemed to run around the shop, looking at everything that there was to see. After a few minutes, she came back with a deep purple Yukata. It's surface decorated with soft silk flowers. Sai glanced down at the Yukata that had been chosen and smiled, gesturing for the woman behind the counter at the end of the room to help Kameko into the chosen outfit. Kameko noted that Sai had chosen a crimson red, and was asking for opinions from Shuuhei who was at her side.

Sliding into one of the change rooms, she was quickly changed into the Yukata, the obi being tied tightly around her waist, before a fan was tucked behind the bow on her back. She smiled brightly into the mirror at her reflection, brushing her black hair out of her face as she nodded in approval.

"It's perfect!" she cooed.

She slipped her feet into a pair of wooden geta and stepped out of the small dressing room, coming face to face with Sai – well Sai's chest, since the height difference. Pulling a face, she glanced up, seeing that Sai was already dressed in the crimson Yukata she had been looking at before.

"You look so cute!!" squealed Sai, pinching Kameko's cheek as she smiled brightly.

Kameko smacked her hand away, her face showing her how displeased she was, "You look nice too…" she muttered.


	4. Arrival

Threeee :D This story is getting on my nerves. I have writer's block, but Chloedon must get the story before she goes insane! xD

-

Watching the money being exchanged from the costumer to the shop owner, Kameko felt happy that she was now the proud owner of her own Yukata. Her clothing from before was handed back to her in a small bag. She then happily skipped from the store, stepping out onto the street. She could see other girls from the town in their own Yukata. She secretly thought that hers was the best. She turned back to the others, noting that Sai was wearing the crimson Yukata, and Shuuhei was still wearing the casual clothing his gigai had come with.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" she questioned.

Both shook their heads. They were both stubborn. Frowning, Kameko threw her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Why!?" she asked, "We are here! We have these! You can tell me can't you?"

Sai arched a brow, Shuuhei looking away. Kameko frowned again, wanting to know where they were headed next. She turned quite fast, eyes closed as she stalked forward, only finding herself tumbling to the ground as she crashed into something. Hearing Sai and Shuuhei try and hide their laughter, she opened her eyes, already on the ground, staring up at whoever she'd ran into it.

Her cheeks burned crimson, her eyes wide as she stared up at the other.

"R-Renji!?" she stuttered, desperately trying to pull herself up off the ground, failing again, thanks to the shoes that were on her feet.

Renji grinned, mimicking her shocked tone, "Kameko??" he held out a hand, offering to help her up, seeing he could see that she was failing.

Kameko willingly took his hand, leaving the ground and returning to her feet. She drew in a large breath, trying to hide her nerves as she let go of his hand, her face still burning red as she diverted her gaze, from both Renji who stood next to her, and Sai and Shuuhei who were laughing from the footpath.

"Surprise!!" sang Sai as she rushed to Kameko's side, "We brought Renji!" she gestured toward Renji as if he were like a doll on a shelf.

Kameko knew that Renji and Sai were mortal enemies in each other's eyes, both fighting each other constantly to see who was better. She even saw the small glared they shared with each other before returning to a happy expression. She frowned lightly, embarrassed to the max at how she had found out her surprise. Still her cheeks burned red as she glanced up at Renji, a small smile appearing across her face.

"Hi…" was all she could really say.

Renji laughed, placing a hand a top of her head and messing up her hair as his way of saying hello. He then glanced back at Sai and Shuuhei who were still trying to muffle their laughter from Kameko's hello to her surprise. Sai then announced that they had to keep moving, to get to the park at the right time to find a good place to see the festival. The two walked ahead, leaving Kameko to walk along side Renji. She felt the butterflies keep coming and coming until she felt light headed. She knew Renji was eyeing her suspiciously, as she couldn't help but sway at times.

"You look nice" he mused.

Kameko almost squeaked in response, only being able to nod, "Thanks.." she whispered, slowly, "So… how did they make you come along?"

Renji shrugged, "Sai spoke of a competition… so… how could I not come."

"You know she probably lied." Kameko stated.

"Yes." He grinned, "But she also mentioned that this was a surprise for you, so how could I not come along?"

Kameko blushed, "Right."


	5. A Note From the author!

Author's Note;

Alright, so like, I've been REALLY busy, and I haven't really been around to getting to the next chapter of this story, and whenever I can sit down and write, I don't have inspiration, so that's lost. I will post the next chapter when it is completed. Please don't think I have abandoned it, cause I haven't. Just be patient.


End file.
